A Lost Secret
by Mew-chi
Summary: A new member as joined the team. But it isn't just an ordinary member. It's a ookami, and she seems to have a connection to Kurama. As the team fights to figure out lost secrets, Minako fights for the vengence of her family, killed by an unknown enemy.


Disclaimer: Me don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Me only own Minari, Minako, Kisuna, Keisuko, and Kiryo.  
  
Mew-chi: Hi pplz!  
  
Kouyuu: Not again.Why do you always bring us here?! I hate this.  
  
Crystal: Kouyuu.Why do you always have to criticize her?! You know what happens when you get her mad!  
  
Mew-chi: Mad? Who's mad? I'm not mad!  
  
Crystal: .I rest my case.  
  
Kouyuu: ^^ See? She won't get mad!  
  
Mew-chi: Ok then, time for the story!  
  
Kouyuu: Wait!  
  
Crystal and Mew-chi: What?!  
  
Kouyuu: I just remembered something!  
  
Crystal and Mew-chi: What is it?  
  
Kouyuu: I don't know!! ^^  
  
Crystal and Mew-chi: *fall down*  
  
Kouyuu: On with the story!!  
  
Mew-chi: -_-' You're not going to be in the chapter, Kouyuu.  
  
Crystal: Thank god.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
*****************  
  
"What do you think? Is she good enough?"  
  
"Heh, you're asking me when I haven't even seen her abilities?"  
  
"Well, it's obvious that she's very powerful. I can feel a strong key of power locked within her soul. Can't you feel it as well?"  
  
"Of course I can! What do you take me for? I can sense her great strength, but she might be playing. I'll believe you when I see what she's capable of."  
  
"Very well then. She'll prove you wrong, Hiei. Trust me."  
  
"Heh.Fine then. Show me her powers, Kurama."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Three people were in an underground cave found by Hiei. Kurama and he were both watching the girl as slowly got up. The girl's clothes were all silver- white, matching her silver hair flowing from her head. She was wearing a folded shirt, which was tied by a sash. Flowing from the sash was a long cloak that reached her ankles. Her cloth pants were tied at the bottom with a black sash, leaving a piece of the cloth hanging from the sash. On top of her head were two, pierced wolf ears, sticking out of her hair.  
  
As she straightened herself, she opened her eyes and stared at Hiei. Hiei noticed but paid no attention. The girl continued staring at Hiei, but she slowly took her eyes off him and looked over at Kurama. Her hand slowly rose up to the length of waist. She clenched her hand into a tight fist, while gritting her sharp teeth.  
  
"Kurama, why do you take me from my home and bring me here? You know I will not join your forces. You are an enemy, and always will be one. Why do you go against your laws?"  
  
Kurama's facial expression didn't change when the girl youkai spoke. He merely smiled at the girl's comment.  
  
"I am not one of the forces you speak of. The race I am part of is completely different from the one you speak. I am merely a human, part of the human race. Therefore I am not governed by the laws of kitsunes."  
  
The girl youkai glared at Kurama, who continued smiling at her. Hiei had not taken part in this conversation because it had nothing to do with him, and he didn't want to get involved. The demon girl spoke again, this time her voice a little deeper because of the anger and hatred she held for Kurama.  
  
"Don't be a fool, Kurama. Though your soul is inside a human, you are truly a youkai, therefore you are held by your laws."  
  
Kurama looked at the face of the girl youkai. He smiled as he remembered how he got the girl and brought her here to the cave. He knew that he had to take lives away to bring the youkai here and he had no regrets. Now that she was here, he and Hiei might as well make good use of her.  
  
He turned to Hiei, who had his head turned away from Kurama. He was about to say something when the girl interrupted him.  
  
"Kurama.Tell me why I am here. You know how great my powers are, and you know they will kill you and Hiei. So you better talk now before I get Ireally/I angry."  
  
Kurama glanced at the girl before turning back to Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, now I will show you what this youkai is capable of. You may think fox youkais are strong, but wait until you see the wolf youkai."  
  
Hiei turned to face the girl youkai He glared at the girl, knowing how much stronger she was to him, but not wanting to admit it.  
  
"Well then, is she going to attack or what? I've had enough of your little rivalry. Now let's down to business."  
  
Kurama smiled. "Of course."  
  
He turned to the girl, his facial expression changing to a serious look.  
  
"Okay. Minari, you wanted to attack us? Well, now you have your chance. I want you to use only half your strength against Hiei and me, okay?  
  
Minari snarled at Kurama. "Who do you think you are, bossing me around like that?! I'll do it, only if I get to kill you."  
  
Kurama smiled. "Are you sure you can? Just try it."  
  
At this, Minari got furious. She jumped into the air, her right arm stretched out, palm up. A faint light began to form on her palm.  
  
"You only want me to use half my power? Well, I guess it's more than enough to kill you both!!"  
  
The glow on Minari's palm grew to a round ball. The color changed into a shade of blue-green. The ball slowly formed into a ball of swirling water. At the sight of the water ball, Hiei's face cracked. The sight of water brought back painful memories. But this was no time to ponder about the past. If he didn't move, he might get killed by his greatest and only weakness - water.  
  
As the water ball grew in Minari's palm, Kurama turned to Hiei.  
  
"Now, tell me. What do you think of Minari's power now? Still think it's nothing compared to you?"  
  
Hiei growled. "Shut up, Kurama! Now is not the time to discuss this. If that water ball hits me, I'll die for sure. I'm a fire youkai, remember? You know what will happen, so move!"  
  
Kurama nodded. Just as the two finished the little conversation, the wolf youkai spoke.  
  
"Are you ready to witness my powers? You better be, because if you aren't, I suggest you get out of here! Here it comes!!"  
  
Minari landed on the ground softly. As she did, she turned her body sideways, though her head was still facing the direction of the two demons. She clenched her fist tightly, preparing her attack. She slowly opened her hand. The water ball had disappeared, confusing Kurama and Hiei. She smirked.  
  
"Surprised? Don't be, you'll be off guard. Prepare yourself, demons!!"  
  
She jumped high into the air once again, still in the same position.  
  
"MYSTICAL WAVE OF MIZU!!!!!!"  
  
As Minari said those words, the water ball appeared in her right palm. It began shooting thousands of water balls at Kurama and Hiei. The balls plummeted down to the demons, dangerously getting closer. The two quickly jumped out of the way just in time. As they did, the water balls hit the vast walls of the cave. When the water balls hit the walls, they surprisingly bombed themselves, making the water form into large tsunamis. Minari laughed evilly.  
  
"Now you know why it's called 'Iwave/I' of mizu. If you think that all the power I got, think again.Hiei."  
  
Hiei sharply turned around as the ookami addressed him. He smirked.  
  
"You say you have more power. Well, I'll be waiting right here to take it."  
  
Minari glared at the little fire youkai. She smirked at Hiei's pointless bravery.  
  
"Seize all your power in you attack, it won't do any good for you. Less than half of my power can bring down your little body. Stop acting tough and show your true power."  
  
Hiei stopped and faced Minari, who landed softly on the ground. He drew his katana from its sheath. He pointed it towards Minari, who just smiled. The ookami spoke. (A/N: For ppl who don't know, Iookami/I means Iwolf/I.)  
  
"Ha! You think your puny sword can stand up to my power? Think again, my friend. Even if you had a thousand katanas, your power will be less than half of mine."  
  
Hiei gritted his teeth. As the ookami said, his katana was much too weak to stand up to the power of her water abilities. He had to find a way to stop the demon. He suddenly realized that Kurama took no part in this. He turned to find Kurama staring at Minari.  
  
"Kurama, why are you just standing there?! Aren't you going to do something?"  
  
Kurama turned to Hiei. He didn't smile like he usually did.  
  
"Hiei, I'm surprised. I thought you were more vigilant. Can't you sense it? Minari has more than her water abilities. You'll be surprised."  
  
Hiei stared at Kurama, wondering what he was talking about. He turned to Minari and studied her for a few minutes. Then it hit him. The feeling had finally reached his senses. Minari noticed this and smirked.  
  
"So, you've only found out, haven't you? Tsk, tsk. Isn't that embarrassing, that a fire youkai couldn't sense another fire youkai. Shame on you, Hiei."  
  
Hiei continued staring at Minari, unable to believe that the demon in front of him was a mizu Iand/I kasai youkai. He just couldn't bring himself to believe this.  
  
"Oh, Hiei. I know your strong hatred for water. And I know your hatred for ice. Water and ice will always have a small resemblance. I know your little thing for the koorime. You hate them, don't you?"  
  
Hiei growled under his breath, trying to control the anger he was about to unleash at the word 'koorime.' Though he really did hate them, there was one he didn't hate, but one he actually cared for - Yukina, his sister. But she was an ice demon, while he was fire demon, so he couldn't really have compassion for her. But that didn't matter now. What mattered at the moment was defeating Minari, the only mizu/kasai youkai he had ever faced.  
  
"C'mon, Minari. Attack me!"  
  
Minari smiled evilly. "With pleasure."  
  
She put her left hand over the right side of her hip. A faint glow appeared, and a long sheath appeared. Minari grabbed the handle of the sword and drew it out. As she swung the weapon over to her side, a small orange blaze appeared at the starting point of the blade. Minari smirked.  
  
"You wanted me to attack you? Well, I might as well do as you please. The sword I hold in my hand has been in my tribe for centuries, and it still holds its legendary power. Will you be able to stand up to it?"  
  
Hiei stared at the ookami's sword; the bright flame blazing from the blade. He knew that this was one of the ookami's fire abilities. He wasn't moved by this, since he himself was a fire youkai that used fire abilities.  
  
"Heh, I'm not afraid of your little sword. Why don't you stop talking and attack me?"  
  
Minari's smile turned to a nasty frown.  
  
"Oh, of course. Please mind my rude manners. If it's a duel you want, then it's a duel you'll get. Flame against flame. How interesting. Let's see how this goes."  
  
Through all this, Kurama and held back, watching the two demons blabber. He smiled at how the two had past hatred for each other.  
  
"IMaybe I should go to the duel. I can't just leave Hiei to die./I"  
  
Though Kurama was thinking about whether or not to go fight, he now had no choice because Minari had called him.  
  
"Kurama, stop holding back and fight. It'll be much more fun if I kill two demons at the same time. Especially if one of them is a kitsune."  
  
Kurama gritted his teeth, feeling the anger of the demon inside of him. He had no choice but to fight. And he was going to do just that. Minari also felt the strong sense of anger seeping out Kurama's body. She smiled at the thought of the kitsune baka trapped within the ningen body of Shuichi Minamino. She couldn't wait until she killed him, spreading the blood from his wounds over her own hands. She had to kill him. She just had to.  
  
"Kurama, change back to your true self. I think it'll be more fun if I killed in your demon form."  
  
Kurama started at the ookami, wanting to kill her more than ever. He would change into his demon form, Youko Kurama, the vicious demon thief. He smiled at the thought of the silver-haired kitsune. He slowly closed his eyes, waiting for the moment for Youko to arrive.  
  
Minari sneered at the tall demon that had now appeared before her. The sword she held blazed with a brighter flame. She knew that the demon possessed the element of earth. She knew his about the legendary Rose Whip. Minari knew that if she made one wrong move, Youko's whip would cut her body apart. But she had an advantage. Her fire katana could easily bring down Youko in a few minutes. She stayed calm as the demon appeared before.  
  
"Youko, you've finally arrived before me. It's been so long."  
  
Youko stared at the ookami. He knew it had been a very long time since he had seen Minari. He felt just has more anxious to fight her than Minari did. But he had a strong foreboding that something was going to happen to Minari, and wondered what it could be.  
  
"IArgh! Why am I worrying about Minari?! I shouldn't care about her, right? Unless.No! I couldn't have.?/I"  
  
Youko felt confused over his emotions with Minari. She was his enemy, his sworn rival. Yet he still worried for her. Why, he thought. Why did he feel for Minari, his sworn rival? He didn't have the answers, nor had the time to find them, because the foreboding he had had just come true. He stared at Minari, now in a trance of pain.  
  
Minari had felt normal a few seconds ago, but just as she was about to lift her sword, a striking pain shot up her body. Her eyes widened has she felt the pain travel through her body. She dropped the sword she was holding and fell onto one knee. She put one arm around her, shutting her eyes tight. Minari's whole body shivered continuously as she gripped herself tight. Beads of sweat trailed down her cheeks, and she slowly brought up her head to face Youko and Hiei. She opened her mouth to say something.  
  
"It's.him.He's...here.Damn.him."  
  
The pain was too much and she collapsed. Youko gasped as her stiff body dropped down onto the rough cave floor. He was about to go help her up when a firm hand grabbed his arm. He turned to find Hiei looking back at him.  
  
"Let her be, Kurama. This Iis/I what you want, right?"  
  
Hiei's answer was a low growl from Youko. He looked questionably at Youko, wondering why Youko would help his enemy. He had noticed a change in Youko's behavior when he saw Minari, and he wondered what had come over Youko. But he knew that this was none of his business, so he pushed the thought out of his head.  
  
Youko had released himself of Hiei's grip. He stared at Minari, who lay motionless on the ground. She wasn't dead, that he knew. He felt a weak trace of energy within her body, so he knew she would live. He ignored Hiei and walked towards Minari, kneeling by her side. He trailed his fingers through a silky silver hair. He put his arms under Minari, turning her body so he could carry her. He slowly picked her up and walked towards the entrance of the cave. He again ignored Hiei's stares and walked out of the cave, tightly holding the resting ookami in his arms.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"This youkai is important. Very important. I feel that we should protect her."  
  
"And why is that? You never care if others live or not. Why are you looking after Iher/I?"  
  
"Because something is after us, and all of Reikai, Ningenkai, and Makai. That is my reason."  
  
As he walked out of the darkness of the cave, he stood for a few seconds, gazing at the sky. Then he swiftly ran away from the cave, leaving Hiei staring after him. Youko knew that Hiei would be following him back to the Imperial Royal Palace. Both of them knew that Minari had left the world. But they knew her spirit was still around. All they had to do know was to find the ningen that possessed Minari's soul. Both Youko and Hiei knew that that would not be an easy task to accomplish.  
  
center************************************/center  
  
Hi everyone!! So, does everyone (or anyone) like my story? I hope someone does, cuz I worked really hard on this. I finished chapter 2, working on chapter 3. I'll be drawing pictures of the characters soon, so u ppl can see how they look like. Ok, bi all u ppl!! And please review this story!! Thanx!  
  
Mew-chi 


End file.
